All These Years
by Sodasgirl212
Summary: Ziva has been captured and lost all hope of rescue, when a young woman with Gibbs' blue eyes comes to save her. Has Gibbs' daughter's death when true or a cover story? How will the the team react? Kelly/Tony Romance, Gibbs/Kelly Father/ Daughter
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, fellow readers! Um, well I just was sitting watching NCIS on this snowy day [yeah, it's snowing here] and I was like… Hey, what if this happen [I have those moments a lot]. So I just wrote this up. Just to clear up any confusion, this setting isn't the episode where Ziva gets captured in Somalia, but another place. And within this story Jenny is still alive… I died when Jenny got shot : -[ **

**Disclaimers: I do not own NCIS… unfortunately. I only own the plot line. :] **

**So I hope you enjoy and REVIEW! They really help push the story along! And you know, you guys can suggest what you want to happen [it helps] Thank you!**

**~ Sodasgirl212 3**

* * *

Ziva sat on the wooden chair in the middle of the small room, hands tied behind her back and eyes cast to the floor. She ran her tongue along her split lip, and winced. The bastards had had their way with her and to be honest, she let them. She gave up fighting a long time ago. She knew that no one was coming for her. All hope of rescue had left her mind months ago. If you're beaten every day and all day for that long, the thought just naturally settles in your mind… Ziva David, the tough, strong, and impressive Mossad officer… was broken. Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep the hot tears from running down her cheeks when she heard the door at the front of the room creek open.

Slowly her eyes wandered to the man named Ali, the leader of this sick organization… actually he looked a lot like Ari, and that's what made it worse.

"Ms. David," He crossed his arms across his chest. "you really are very strong-willed, I've noticed that over our time together." Ali crouched to face level and Ziva turned her head away, not wanting to look into those dark, tormenting eyes. He grabbed her face between his hand with a grip like iron, forcing her to look at him. "But you _will_ break eventually and when that happens… you just wait, my wonderful hell will be your world."

A female voice came from the doorway saying. "You're that amped about hell?"

Ali whipped around and Ziva's eyes darted to the door where a yound woman with piercing blue eyes that were focus of Ali. Oh, by the way she had a huge gun, that was aimed directly at Ali's heart.

"Go there," she pulled the trigger and before Ziva could blink, Ali was lying on the floor, his eyes open but unseeing and hole in his chest. Hesitantly, Ziva started to look at the woman but the stranger was already striding over to her and untying her hands.

When her hands were released she asked, her voice cracking, "Who are you?

The soldier came around and began to unbind Ziva's feet, while saying, "Name's Kelly. And you are Ziva David, correct?" She nodded, silently. "Good, that means I shot the right people."

Kelly helped the wounded woman up, and began to leave the room. As the two young women crept down the halls Ziva noticed all of the dead bodies lying on the floor. This girl was good. Almost as good as… as, well Gibbs. No one had heard or seen her coming, not even Ziva who was trained to notice these things. When they reached the entrance, the bright, hot desert sun met her, blinding her temporarily. They walked a few more feet, then stopped. There was nothing. No way to escape! Ziva was just about to tell Kelly this when she saw her give a signal and two seconds later a helicopter was above them and lowering a ladder.

"What? You thought I didn't have a plan?" Kelly grabbed the ladder and pointed in an upward direction. "Up you go." She did as she was told, eager to get out of that god forsaken place. When they reached the chopper, they got strapped in and put head phones on. The young woman handed Ziva a bottle of water and she took a small sip. Kelly rolled her eyes and sighed, "Come one, when was the last time you got water? It's not like I poisoned it." **(AN: I don't actually know if you are capable of having a conversation without yelling in a helicopter cause I've never actually been on one so… sorry if I made a mistake.)**

Ziva thought about it, but continued to just take sips. "How can I trust you… Kelly?"

The young woman flashed her brilliant white smile as she laughed, "A little later for that, don't you think?"

"I suppose you are right…," Zive finally got a good look at the girl. She looked like she was in her early 20's, maybe 23, or 24. Her brown hair was in a French braid that ended just below her shoulder blade. Her blue eyes were now covered with a pair of sunglasses and she was wearing the usual camouflage uniform any soldier would wear, her helmet sitting on the floor next to her feet. Kelly really was a very pretty girl. "Can you at least tell me where we are going?"

With a smirk, she answered. "Washington, D.C…. to NCIS."

Ziva leaned back and whisperer, "Home…,"

**End of Chapter!**

**So, you guy… how did you like it? I will post my next chapter as soon as I… think of it. Haha. Post reviews! I really hope you guys grasped who Kelly actually is… um, if you haven't, watch a few episodes of NCIS. You'll get it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**Okay, this is the second chapter of All These Years, I'm kinda just hoping this works out!**

**REVIEW! ALL OF YOU! I love to hear what you have to say.**

**~ Sodasgirl212**

* * *

Two hours later the helicopter was lowering itself into a landing position. Kelly grabbed her helmet, and her bag that had a NIS badge on it. So she knew someone who worked at NCIS a while ago. The machine made a soft landing and both girls got off and started walking towards the rooftop entrance. As they were descending a staircase, Kelly pulled out a mobile phone and dialed a number. After three rings someone answered. "Hey, we got 'er… you ready to see us?... you want us to keep her from being seen – why?... Okay… I don't know, you just never seemed to be one for surprises.. Alright, see you in a few seconds."

Kelly reached into her bag and pulled out a large black hoodie and handed it to Ziva while saying, "Here, put the hood up." She did as she was told and walked along side her into the familiar building. They were striding on the walkway that over looked the whole office area. Ziva glanced through the huge hood, down at the people below. Everyone was there; Tony was sitting at his desk fiddling with his badge, the black strap coming on and off. **(AN: now if you are super observant through out the whole series, the only time Tony puts the black strap over his badge is when someone dies that's close to him. – like Kate, Agent Cassidy, ect. - My idea was because he didn't know if Ziva was dead or not, he would be fiddling with it by covering it and then taking it off. You know, internal fight.) **McGee was clicking away on his computer, occasionally leaning back and rubbing his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in many nights. Gibbs was staring at Ziva's empty desk, with an expression she had never seen upon his face. A look like fear. Fear that maybe she wouldn't come back. Abby was pacing back and forth while saying things like, "Gibbs, she's fine, she'll come back, I mean it's Ziva. Kick ass Ziva!" And Ducky being the polite man he was, was listening to Abby's babbling, quietly. Then as they walked a little farther, they were gone again.

Ziva was ushered into the Directors' office where she stood next to Kelly. She didn't know why but Kelly just seemed like her safety, and that Ziva didn't really know if she was completely out of danger yet. Ziva pulled down the hood and saw Director Jenny Shepard sitting at her desk with a smile on her face. "Officer David, welcome back."

Ziva smiled as much as she could without splitting her lip even more, "Thank you, Director."

Jenny turned her gaze to Kelly and said. "So how did it go? Ali is dead, correct?"

"It actually when rather smoothly, Direc- Jen. Yeah, Ali is dead." She replied.

"Alright then, good job Kelly." The Director said, then turned back to Ziva. "Are you ready to see your team again, Officer David?"

"Very much so, Director." Ziva replied.

"I know they will be surprised to see you." Jenny said, smiling even more.

"You didn't tell them Kelly was bringing me back?" Ziva asked, perplexed.

"Well, no, I didn't tell them that Kelly _specifically_ was going to get you. I just told them one of my best agents was going to go on a mission to retrieve you." The red-head, explained.

"Why did you do-"but her question was interrupted by Kelly.

"Okay, so who do you want to take her down to see her team, Jen?"

"Actually how about both of us do it, I need to get out of this office anyway." Jenny walked around her desk and Ziva looked over at Kelly who had a nervous expression on her face, but she followed anyway. The three of them walked down the staircase and over to the team who didn't even look up from what they were doing until Abby screamed, "ZIVA!"

Abby ran over to Ziva and hugged her with so much force that she felt all the air leave her body. But instead of acknowledging this, Ziva hugged back even harder. Everyone had sprung from their seats and came over to her. When she was release from Abby's grip, Tony came at her, hugging her and whispering in her hair, "Thank god you're alright."

Then there was Gibbs. He stood there in front of her, looking into her eyes, making no movements when suddenly he slapped her on the back of the head, making Ziva gasp. "If you make an idiot move like that again, I swe-" But before he could finish the threat, Ziva hugged him, letting a tear run down her cheek.

Through all of this, no one noticed Kelly and with a small smile she started to retreat, quietly. She made it about half way to the elevator when she heard Tony yell, "Hey! Wait!" She froze where she was and turned, seeing Tony run up to her and start to drag her back to the group. "You're the one who brought Ziva back, right?"

Kelly replied, professionally, "Yes, sir."

Tony chuckled and said, "Please, my name is Anthony Dinozzo, but you can call me Tony. I could never see myself as a 'Sir'"

"Alright… Tony." She said, apprehensively.

When they reached the group again, Tony said, "Well you have a name too, right? I think all of us want to know the name of Ziva's rescuer."

"Um, Kelly." She said, quietly. She looked over and Agent Gibbs and he looked back at her, with questioning eyes.

"Okay, does that come with a last name?" He asked, smiling down at her.

_ Oh god, I have to tell now! _She thought to herself.

She took a deep breath and said, "Gibbs," she looked over at Gibbs, who's mouth was now slightly agape. "Kelly Laura Gibbs," **(AN: I don't really know if Kelly's middle name is Laura I just thought it was nice.) **Everyone was silent, but Kelly and Jethro's eye were the only one's connected. Slowly Kelly walked up to her father and said, "Hi Daddy."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Alright, second chapter is all done! :] I hope you guys enjoyed it! Comment on it, please. I'm begging you. And to those who already have commented on it, thank you. You are the best. **


	3. Chapter 3: She's back?

**Alright, you guys, here's another chapter! Now, I don't know if I'll be about to update anytime this week because I have school going on [you know, like every other 18 year old] BUT I will be WRITING the chapter all week. Yeah, I'm really weird so I write the chapters on paper, and then type, and then post. So whenever I get time I will update. 3**

**Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS, just the plot.**

**OH! By the way I want to answer some reviews cause some of the reviews I got said that I couldn't send you back private ones… which I don't really understand but I'll do this with any of the new reviews. :]**

**To NCISfan: I will write as much as possible all this week and I'm really glad you're enjoying the story!**

**To Meabh: Thank you so much! I hope I can keep spitting out ideas. : ]**

**To Katrina Bellis: I'm glad you're excited to read more and yeah I really do pay close attention to the show. It's crazy. Like I'll be watching old episodes of it and my family will be so confused and I'm the only who can explain it. Haha. Like that black strap over the badge thing – had to explain that. And thank you for the review!**

**To K..Owner – I'm super happy you like it! And thanks – when I write these things I try to get as much right as possible so again thank you for the "perfect storyline" comment. I brightened my day.**

**To AthosionWarrior: I shall update as soon as possible. :]**

**So here we go!**

* * *

Slowly Kelly walked up to her father and said, "Hi Daddy."

The group was completely silent for the longest time. Gibbs was just staring down at… well, at his daughter! The daughter who he thought was dead for _so_ long… was back. Hesitantly, he brought his rough hand up to Kelly's face and caressed it, then the girl closed her eyes and put her hand over his. Jethro looked at the two palms overlapping; hers so small and fragile compared to his large, calloused fingers. Just like they used to be… sixteen years ago. Gibbs then pulled her into a loving hug – a hug filled with longing, and lost memories. Kelly leaned into his embrace and smelled her long lost father. _God, she missed that smell_.

"You smell just like you used to – like sawdust." She whispered.

"Kelly, oh, my god, my Kelly." He said into her hair, and kissed her head. Then… anger pulsed through him. His little girl had been alive all this time and he had no idea. Was Shannon really dead? Or was that all a lie too? Gibbs pulled away from his daughter and looked over at Jenny's face. Jenny hadn't been surprised when Kelly had said her whole name. Jenny _knew_, and hadn't told him. He looked back down at Kelly and said, "Kelly, I need you to stay here...," He moved his anger-filled gaze over to Jenny again, and said with acid in his voice. "I need to have a word with the _Director_." Gibbs started walking toward the staircase the Jenny followed behind him, with a deep breath. As Gibbs reached the last step he heard Abby say, "Uh oh."

* * *

When they both reached the inside of the Director's office, Gibb slammed the door behind him and whirled around, yelling, "What the hell was that?!"

"What, Jethro? Your daughter?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, my daughter! My daughter is _alive_ and nobody told me!" Gibb said, throwing his hands in the air. "What is Shannon hidden away too? Has she been sitting in some closet for the past sixteen years?"

Jenny sat down and rubbed her forehead. "No Jethro. Only Kelly is alive-"

"So I noticed!" He yelled.

"Do you want to know why your daughter is here or not?!" He paused and just looked at her. "If you can just shut up for a few minutes I can explain." Jethro sat down on the opposite sofa and was quiet. Jenny sighed and began, "The day when Shannon and Kelly were in the crash, Shannon died instantly, just like the report said, but Kelly was just hanging by the thread when they took her in, but they were able to bring her back to health. Then they discovered that the man who had killed Shannon saw that Kelly was still alive but hadn't gotten to her – so they took her into a Protection Program where she would be safe. Now I know that the killer was shot soon after Shannon's death but the program didn't know if the dealer had any companions who would come to kill Kelly anyway so they kept the story going. For the past sixteen years, she's been under the safety of that program – they've made sure that anyone linked to the crime has been put away and now she is free to live a normal life."

Gibbs took a deep breath and put his face into his hands. "Why wasn't I told that she was alive?"

"Jethro, do you think it would have been any less painful knowing that she was alive and you couldn't see her? Everyone thought it was the better choice."

"Knowing _anything_ would have been better then thinking that I was putting my little girl in the ground." He whispered. Jenny walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's here now, Gibbs. Go to your daughter and… well just be with her. Love her."

Gibbs looked up at her, she had a warm smile on her face. He stood up and said, "Thank you, Jen. So so much."

"What's a few favors between old partners?" She said, grinning. He smiled back and began to walk out the door.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Alright, I know this chapter is mostly filler but I hope you guys liked it. :] Review as much as possible. I love you guys. **


	4. Chapter 4: Pure Happiness

**Okay, fourth chapter in a day and RIGHT before I needed to go to bed. Haha. Well I hope you enjoy reading it. COMMENT! I've only gotten five! Tons of Story Alerts and Favorites but only Five Comments! (Not that I don't appreciate the Favoriting and Story Alerts) **

**~ Sodasgirl212**

* * *

As Gibbs walked down the stair case, he saw Kelly sitting in his Tony's chair, cross-legged, looking as comfortable as if she had been here all her life. Tony was sitting on his desk, leaning in and whispering something to Kelly. In that moment, Gibbs was truly happy. He had his daughter back. Basically he had his life back. When he reached the group surround his daughter, he slapped Tony upside the head, while saying, "Dinozzo, stop flirting with my daughter." Tony winced and Kelly looked to the floor and giggled. McGee, Dinozzo, take Ziva back to her apartment, I'm sure she wants a good nights rest."

Grudgingly, Tony replied. "On it, Boss!" grabbing his keys and his coat, whispered. "Bye, Kelly." and left. Kelly waved to the bunch, and then looked back at her father, with a smile on her face.

"So, what did you learn while I was gone?" Jethro asked.

"Well, I discovered that Tim is also Tom E. Gemcity and a huge computer geek, Tony is a movie buff and thinks John Connery is the very best James Bond ever, Ziva makes mistakes with her grammar, Abby is addicted to Caf-Pow and has a stuffed, farting Hippo named Bert, and that Ducky is a notorious story teller." Kelly explained.

"Wow, you contain a lot in 15 minutes." Gibbs said, impressed.

"Yeah, well I'm a good listener and that bunch is not easy to forget." She said, laughing.

Gibbs took a breath and asked, "So do you have anywhere to stay?"

Kelly suddenly looked down at her hands and played with her fingers while saying, "Well actually I just got out of college and I don't really _know_ anyone so no I don't…" She then looked up, with a side ways glance. "Anyway I was kinda hoping I could stay with you. I mean it's been sixteen years now, and I mean I haven't seen you since I was eight, and I'm your daughter and all-"

"Kelly?" He interrupted.

She instantly stopped babbling and said. "Yes?"

Jethro walked around the desk and kneeled in front of her, took her chin in between his index finger and thumb and whispered, "I wouldn't have you stay anywhere else." They both began to grin broadly at each other, until Gibbs stood up and held out his hand, just like he used to. And just like old times Kelly eagerly took it and stood. "Come on, let's go home."

He grabbed his bag and they began to walk toward the elevator together. "So, you got any other clothes, other then that uniform?"

She looked down at herself. "Not really, Dad. I mean I haven't been shopping in a while – you know, no money equals no nice clothes."

"Eh, you can wear some of my stuff." He suggested. When they reached the elevator, they began to descend but Jethro noticed that Kelly was staring at him. He laughed and said. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, no!" She rushed to assure him. "It's just… I missed you. I missed being able to see my Daddy."

He kissed her on the forehead and whispered. "I missed you too… so, so much."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5: I Never Did

**Okay – first of all….**

**I AM SO SORRY! I brought your hopes up and said I would write a new chapter way sooner than I have… like three weeks ago. But I've been super busy with the holidays and making a trip to California so I could spend Christmas with my family and… but now I'm back in Michigan and ready to write - yeah, I'm just very very sorry! **

**AND can I just say that you guys are like the best and sweetest people in the world of fanfiction – I truly LOVE you. Your reviews have made me feel so happy!** **So here it is you guys**

* * *

The whole ride home the two exchanged stories of what had happened over the past sixteen years – but the whole time Gibbs couldn't help but marvel over how much his daughter had grown. Her beautiful face couldn't have come from anyone but Shannon but her eyes… they were definitely from him. Kelly obviously was intelligent – she could outsmart him any day with all the knowledge she held in that head of hers. Even when she was younger she was like this – all smiles and laughter. Oh, god - just thinking back to how his heart had instantly broken when he heard of the deaths of the two people he cared for the most in the world. Now maybe the one half of his heart that didn't belong to Shannon could heal just a bit faster.

After Jethro had pulled into the driveway and grabbed his daughters' bag he started walking up the paved walkway when he noticed that there wasn't another pair of footsteps following him. He turned to see Kelly staring up at the house that she had lived in since she was eight years old, with her hand covering her mouth. Gibbs ran over to her, grabbing her shoulders and asked, "What's wrong, Kelly, what?"

She shook her head and when she lowered her hand there was a watery smile. Kelly then whispered, "You still live here – in this house?"

He laughed, "Well yeah, honey… I couldn't ever live anywhere else. This is my home… our home." Kelly looked over at him and hugged him, and with their arms around each other the started up the walk way again. Gibbs opened the door and walked into the household that was filled with so many memories. "Here's well… everything. It is basically the same."

She walked through out the rooms looking around, "You never were one for change."

He chuckled as he put the bag down by the door, "That's for sure."

When she finally looked through all the rooms, she wandered over to her father and asked, "My room still intact?"

"Well, your princess twin bed isn't there anymore but the rest is, it's more of a guest room now – but you can still stay there." He answered, feeling guilty. Like he did when he thought Kelly had died and he was forced to move her things. Like he was betraying his daughter. Kelly obviously detected his because she walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"Dad, look at me." It took a while but eventually he met her eyes. "You have _no_ reason to feel bad. You thought I was gone and you got past your feelings… You moved on." He took her hand from his face but kept hold of it.

"Kelly… I could never have moved on. Not completely." She smiled at him and bent down, and picked up her bag.

"So, the clothes that you offered… can I wear 'em now? 'Cause this uniform is getting kind of uncomfortable."

Gibbs' face broke out in a huge smile and he laughed, "Yeah, yeah come on, you brat."

* * *

**And there you are! I don't know if it's any good. I hope you think so. **** Love you!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! **

AAARGGGHHH! I don't know what to do you guys! I can't think of anything to continue they story! Alright, seriously I _need_ your help and this is how you can give it:

Send a private message to my inbox – **NOT A REVIEW** – saying in detail what you want to happen next in the story. I will go through my inbox, and when I'm through I will pick what I think would be the best choice for the story just be sure that if you can, title the message "All These Years Story Ideas". Be sure to sign your username and in the next chapter that I write I will give you full credit. :]

Thank you,

**Sodasgirl212 3**


	7. Chapter 6: Come Josephine

**Alright you guys, new chapter. As you could tell from the last AN I had writers block and I asked you guys to help me with some idea and… wow, you guys are the best. Great ideas too but I could only pick one idea to use this chapter for and this chapter is from a very cool person called cheether. Thank you so much **_**all of you**_**. So here you are, I hope you enjoy it. :]**

**Love,**

**Sodasgirl212**

* * *

For hours that night all Kelly could do was toss and turn. No matter what position she was in she couldn't settle into sleep. She looked over at the light yellow alarm clock to her left and saw the digital red numbers that seemed to be glaring at her. Five-thirty in the morning. The sun would be up soon. Kelly sighed and threw the sheets off her legs, and moved towards the window. She leaned on her elbows, looking through the glass and up to the sky where the lights of the new sun were rising slowly. She put her face to the cool glass, breathing deeply. She was home, so why is she restless? She was safe now, with her father finally.

Running her hands through her hair she walked toward the door, peeking out to make sure her father wouldn't hear her. In her plaid pajama bottoms and large NIS t-shirt she padded her way down the hall and into the living room. Slowly she approached the mantle where many pictures stood; ones of Tony, Ziva, and Tim, one of Jenny and Gibbs together. But the one that stood out most to Kelly was the one of her mother, her and her father together, smiling. A small smile appeared on her lips as she this, she then reached out her hand and lightly touched her mother's face and whispered. "I love you mom… I'll take care of him for you, mom. You don't have to worry."

Turning she saw the rocking chair with the elaborate designs all over, made by her father himself and where she would sit in her mother's lap and listen to her sing softly to her until she fell asleep. She walked over to it, and sat in it, closing her eyes and seeing a flash back

_ Six year old Kelly padded out onto the wooden floor, in front of her mother and father, rubbing her eyes from exhaustion, her brown ringlets in disarray. _

_ "What are you doing up, princess?" Shannon asked, a small smile on her face. A smile was always provoked when Kelly walked into the room._

_ "I can't sleep, momma," She answered ._

_ "Oh, well that won't do." Her mother said. _

_ From Jethro's spot behind Shannon he kneeled down in front of the little girl saying, "C'mon, squirt. Your momma knows just the thing to do to fix that." He handed Kelly over to his wife who smiled at him with love. Shannon cradled her daughter in her arms, holding her close, smiling down at her. _

_ "Now, Kelly whenever I couldn't sleep my mother would always sing a certain song to me called 'Come Josephine' and I think now it's the time for me to sing it to you, and you can sing it to your kids." Shannon paused. "Are you ready to hear it?"_

_ With her eyes closed, she nodded and her mother began to sing softly, with the voice of a nightingale:_

_Come Josephine in my flying machine_

_Going up she goes_

_Up she goes_

_Balance yourself like a bird on a beam_

_In the air she goes_

_There she goes_

_Up, up a little bit higher_

_Oh, my, the moon is on fire._

_Come Josephine in my flying machine_

_Going up_

_All on_

_Good-bye_

_Oh, say, let us fly girl_

_Where dear? To the sky girl?_

_Oh you flying machine_

_Come please, Miss Josephine_

_Come Josephine in my flying machine_

_Going up_

_All on_

_Shannon looked down at her daughter and saw that she was now in a deep slumber, with a smile on her face._

_Good-bye._

END of Flashback

Kelly slowly opened her eyes, and took in a shaky breath. She had sung that song many nights when she couldn't sleep or had a nightmare, instantly comforted by the thought of her mother. The nightmares of loosing everyone; her mother, her father, Maddie. When actually the nightmares had been real all along.

It then suddenly occurred to her what was keeping her up all night; the time capsule. She ran as quickly as she could out the glass sliding doors and into the backyard. She didn't even have to hesitate, she just dropped to her knees and started digging into the cold soil. Within a few minutes she saw it, the slightly rusted lunchbox that Maddie and her had buried so many years ago.

With dirt cover hands, she went inside from cold, brisk morning air and walked down to the basement… but for some reason she couldn't open it. She had left a promise in this box… a promise to her father. So she sat there, tracing the pattern of the pony on the front of the lid when she was suddenly startled by a voice behind. "I knew you'd find it sometime," Kelly turned quickly to reveal her father walking down the stairs. "But at six thirty in the morning, Kel?"

She laughed and put her hand over her heart. "Sorry, did I wake you? I just couldn't sleep."

Jethro smiled at her. "Nah, I was up anyway." When he reached her he put his arm around her and looked down at the box. "You didn't open it?"

"I couldn't. I promised I wouldn't open it without you here." Kelly said to him with a smile.

He kissed her head and insisted. "Well, open it. I almost did one time but…," Gibbs ran a hand through his silver hair.

Slowly Kelly took the lid off of the tin box to reveal the memories of her past. She smiled as she lifted a piece of lined paper with her eight year old hand writing scrawled over the lines in crayon, and read it:

_Dear Daddy, I love you so much. I buried so we could open it together when I get older. I miss you. _

_ Love,_

_ Kelly_

"That letter is the only thing I saw. After that I couldn't look anymore. You weren't here anymore so I felt like I was betraying you." Gibbs explained.

Kelly looked at her father with kind eyes and said. "Well, you don't have to worry anymore. We're here and we're together."

"Yeah, that's right." He whispered to her. Then they continued to look through the items in the lunchbox; the drawings Kelly made, the paper fortune teller that had the names of the boys Maddie and Kelly liked at school, they would play the game and see which one they were going to marry, the friendship bracelets Maddie and Kelly exchanged but most importantly the two dog tags. One read Kelly and the other Daddy.

"Oh, look! You got me these when I was four…," she closed her eyes and held the dog tags to her chest and whispered. "Oh, how I missed you when you went away and after you left I would hold these tight and pray that you came back safe." She looked at him with a smile. "Just so you know, I rarely took these off before I buried them."

He laughed and hugged her tight. When he looked down at his watch and saw the time then swore under his breath. "Sorry, Kel but I gotta go to work," He kissed her head and started up the stairs but Kelly was right on his heels.

"Well, wait, why can't I go with you?" she asked.

Gibbs turned and said. "Kelly, you can't go because you are going shopping with Maddie."

"Wait, Maddie knows I'm here?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, Kel. She's your best friend." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh… okay!" Gibbs made his way up the stairs with Kelly at his feet. "I'll see you when you get home then."

"Alright, I'll see you then." He waked to the door but right before he went out he paused. "Hey Kel, don't talk to strangers and don't answer the door for _anybody_."

"Dad, seriously? I'm twenty four not five. I can take care of myself." Kelly said laughing. "Now go, go to work and tell the guys I say good morning."

Gibbs grabbed his keys and laughed. "Okay, I'll tell 'em. Have a good day." He was down to his car by now. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" She shouted and waved as he drove away.

* * *

**Alright, my little lemon drops I've finished a chapter and I think it came out quite well. Sorry it took so long. I was an addict to Solitare for a period of time and I got hungry so again sorry. Hope you liked it. (p.s. all the things that I mentioned where actually in her time capsule.) Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7: Protect

**Hey guys, sorry I made you wait but I've been super busy lately and today **_**is**_** Valentine's Day so here's my gift to you. : ) **

**(p.s. it took a little longer to write down ideas with my boyfriend here. I roll my eyes at the boy all the time. Love him but he's insane.)**

* * *

Kelly and Maddie had spent the whole day laughing and catching up on the years they'd lost. About how Gibbs himself had once saved Maddie and Kelly's insane missions with her squad and all the stupid guys they had made mistakes on.

"Oh my god, he actually did that to you?" Kelly asked, incredulous.

"Yes! I'm not even kidding. We were just kissing and then suddenly he _licks_ my face!" Maddie explained, laughing.

"Oh god, that's gross!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Ugh, I know. That was the last time I ever went on a date with him."

"I would hope so!" They laughed just like they used to and then Maddie pulled out her phone and seeing the time she swore.

"Damn it."

"What?" Kelly asked.

"It's 4:30, I've gotta go." Maddie said, picking up her bag from the floor.

"Wait, why?" She inquired.

"My mom is in town and she demanded that spend some mother/daughter time together." Kelly suddenly felt an ache inside her, a feeling of being alone but she quickly covered it with a smile.

"Oh, then it's no problem. I understand," said Kelly. "Go. Have fun with your mom."

Maddie smiled at her and pulled her into a hug and whispered. "I've missed you, Kelly… I love you."

"I love you too, Madds." The young woman whispered back and then pulled away. "Now go and tell your Mom I say hi."

"I will. Hey, do you have a ride home?" Her friend asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'm gonna check NCIS first, knowing my dad he's probably still there." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"You know what? You're probably right." Maddie started to walk away. "I'll talk to you soon?"

"Of course."

"Bye!" Maddie yelled.

"See ya!"

After a few seconds of just standing there smiling and shaking her head, Kelly grabbed her car keys and headed towards he exit with her bags. Although Kelly had recently changed into one of the outfits she bought, she still had tons of shopping bags to haul into the car. A few minutes later she had reached NCIS and stepped through the automatic sliding doors, instantly pulling out her ID and showing it to the aging security guard. When he looked down at the guard he smiled, handing it back to her and said, "Nice to finally meet you, Ms. Gibbs."

She grinned at him and replied, "You too." And continued on thinking, _Jeez, news travels fast in here._

Kelly entered the elevator, putting her hands into the pockets of her dark blue, ripped skinny jeans and rocked back and forth, waiting to reach her floor. When the elevator finally dinged, she headed over to the "bull pen" Tony called it and was greeted with smiles.

"Hey guys." Kelly said, grinning back.

"Hello, Kelly." Ziva said, while playing what looked like Solitaire

"Hey, Kelly," McGee answered, typing insanely on his computer.

Tony stood from his chair and walking over to her, he grabbed her hand and said. "Ciao, bella," He took her and hand, planting a gentle kiss on it. "Vostro stanno cercando bella oggi." **(Translation: He said "Hello, beautiful." Then "You're looking lovely today.")**

She smiled and replied in fluent Italian. "Grazie, Tony e l'italiano è un bel tocco," **Translation: She said "Thanks, Tony and the Italian was a nice touch.)** When Tony just stared at her Kelly asked. "What? I've been to a lot of places, Tony and if you want to be successful undercover you've got to know your languages."

His perplexed expression changed back into the cool, charming look he always had on. "You always seem to surprise me."

"Eh, what can I say? I'm a surprising person." When she looked around and noticed the absence of her father she asked. "Where's my dad?"

"He is down talking to Abby." Ziva answered. "She said it was about a skunk that stole her boyfriend."

Kelly looked over at Tony with a perplexed expression to which he responded to by rolling his eyes. "The term is skank, Ziva. A _skank_ stole Abby's boyfriend."

"Yes, yes. A skank." Ziva said, with a confused look on her face.

Kelly laughed and continued to say. "Alright, I guess I'll just wait here." Ziva and McGee's mouths opened, ready to start a conversation but closed into an angry line with Tony was the first to grab her around the shoulders and move her towards his desk saying. "Sooo, Kelly, how are you adjusting to the new life?"

"Fine, really. It's good to be home and with my dad." She answered, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I bet. I mean all those years, not being able to see him… god, that's gotta be horrible." Tony suggested.

"It was. I mean it's one thing to know he's out there but to know he's out there and not be able to talk to him… it was way worse." Kelly continued, casting her eyes down to her fingers that were pulling at a loose seam on her dark gray, long sleeved v-neck. Tony stared at her and saw the sorrow in her eyes. The same sorrow that he had felt when he was growing up. He knew exactly how Kelly felt, although their situations were somewhat different. When Tony was young he lost him mom to cancer and Kelly lost her mother to a bastard with a gun. Neither one of them had a father for much of their lives, although Kelly's father was taken away from her Tony felt like it might as well been the same situation.

A thump formed in his throat but he had to keep his emotions in check. "I get that." She looked up from her hands and into his eyes.

"You do?"

"Yeah… my father, he, uh wasn't around for, um a lot of the time when I was growing up." He forced himself to smile. "But that story's for another time."

She smirked. "And when might this time be?"

"Well… you and I-"Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by his boss sweeping in and… well ruining the moment.

"Kelly?" Gibbs asked with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" _Damn,_ Tony thought.

"Well, Maddie and I finished shopping earlier and she and her mom had to spend some time together." She stood from Tony's chair, turning to him. "Sorry, Tony, we'll talk later."

He sent a weak smile up to her and he sat down and said. "Yeah… yeah, of course." His gaze flicked to Ziva and he saw that one black eyebrow and arched in a questioning way. He scrunched up his face and mouthed '_What?'_, but she just shook her head and mouthed back _'Nothing'. _

He vaguely heard Kelly say. "So I just thought I'd come hang out here. Nothing much else to do."

"Oh, okay. That's fine, I'm glad you came." Gibbs walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then suddenly Gibbs' phone gave out a loud ring and he went over to answer it, saying. "Gibbs." He listened for a while and as the seconds went by he smile on his face minimized. By the end of the call, his mouth and turned into a fowl frown. "Okay, we'll be down there soon." He hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"What is it, boss?" McGee asked, looking up from his screen.

"There was a murder, in the park."

"And?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs rubbed his eyes. "The victim was Sarah Michelle Granger." As he looked at his daughter, he saw all the color drain from her face. "Kelly's squad leader." He looked at the team and his team's eyes were all on Kelly. After a few moments of standing still, she looked around at them and snapped. "Grab your gear! Come on, we have a crime scene to get to."

Everyone flinched a little but they grabbed their bags quickly anyway. Kelly started to make her way towards the elevator but before she could reach it, Gibbs grabbed her shoulder, whipping her around. "Kelly."

"You can't make me stay here, Dad. She was my squad leader, I'm going if you like it or not." She said, fire in her blue eyes.

"I know." Gibbs answered, simply. He put a card in her hand, saying that she now had regulation to be at the scene. "But you'll need this."

A small smile landed on her face as she whispered, "Thank you, Dad."

"No problem, now let's go." He said and they all continued out to the NCIS truck. The drive took about fifteen minutes but Tony noticed only one tear fall from Kelly's eyes. _She's strong_, he thought, _and hides her emotions… just like her father. _When they arrived Kelly stayed calm and had a cool head, but stayed a good distance away from the body.

Before Gibbs headed over to Kelly and rubbed her shoulder and then continued on towards the body where Ducky was taking out the liver prob. "Time of death, Duck?"

"Well, from the looks of it she died around three in the morning." Ducky answered.

"Cause of death?"

Ducky took a deep breath and explained, picking up Sarah's arm which was completely devoid of her hand. "First of all there's the amputation of both her right hand and leg. Although, looking at the body there wasn't much blood loss from either limb but..." Then he proceeded to turn her head to show a huge gash on her head, leaking a huge amount of blood onto the frost-bitten grass beneath her. "Rather her head was the source of her demise."

He stood and said. "We won't know much more until we're back at autopsy." Ducky then turned her head toward the pale young woman standing by the truck. "How is Kelly doing?"

"She's strong, Duck, but I think she's taking it hard." Gibbs answered.

Suddenly Palmer walked up to Gibbs, holding an envelope in his hand. "This was left on the body, Agent Gibbs."

"You didn't open it?" Gibbs asked.

"I-I would have but it was addressed to you, sir." Jimmy stuttered, holding the envelope out farther.

Gibbs took the envelope and began to rip it open to reveal a letter saying:

_Dear Special Agent Gibbs,_

_ I hope you're having a wonderful day so far, what with your daughter back in your life. But I'm sorry to say I can't let that happiness continue. You see, I suppose those agents didn't cover their bases well enough when they put away the men who killed your wife because I am still here. No matter what you do, Agent Gibbs I'll finish my idiotic companion's job in a way they never could. I will find your daughter and I will make her suffer._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Hades_

As he finished reading the final word on the page, he paled and took a shaky breath, whispering. "Oh, god." He then looked around and yelled. "DiNozzo!"

He came running over to him. "Yeah, Boss?"

"Take Kelly back to NCIS and _don't let her out of your sight_."

"Alright, but why?" Tony asked, puzzled.

Gibbs paused. "Because… someone is trying murder her."

Everyone around him blanched and he continued. "She is going to stay at NCIS until we catch this son of a bitch."

"Of course, Boss."

"Tell McGee to go to my house and get her stuff…," when no on moved he snapped. "GO!"

Tony jogged over to McGee and then Kelly, all three of them loading into the truck but Jethro and Kelly didn't break eye contact until they were completely pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Okay, how did you like it?! I know it's a little gruesome at the end but hey, it's murder. I felt very creepy while trying to make up that letter. *shudder* but I hope you enjoyed. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8: Don't Cry

**A new chapter? Wow, this was nice. I just got to sit and write all day. Winter Break comes in handy.**

* * *

The ride from the crime scene to NCIS was the most awkward trip Tony had ever experienced. Kelly wouldn't say a word to either of them, no matter how many times the guys apologized. And now Tony and McGee were standing by the window, sipping their coffee and trying to avoid the eyes of a Ms. Kelly Gibbs.

Both of them sneaked a look at the young woman and winced when they saw the blazing blue eyes burning holes into the back of their heads. Tony smiled and attempted at an innocent wave, but Kelly's stature did not change. Her arms stayed crossed over her chest, one eyebrow arched and her expression kept its blank canvas. The smile faded as they turned back towards the window.

"You think she knows?" Tim asked.

"Of course she doesn't know, McGullible."

"Why? Why am I gullible, Tony?" McGee questioned, annoyed at the nickname.

"Because McGee, we see this all the time from Gibbs. She's just trying to get us to talk." McGee didn't say anything so he continued. "I mean, what evidence does she have that anything is wrong? A look from Gibbs? That only says that something _might_ be up, but that doesn't mean that she knows everything."

They were both silent for a few moments before McGee turned to face Tony. "But what if she does get us to crack?" He questioned, concern covering his face. "I mean, this staring thing she's doing, it's worked in the past. We've seen Gibbs do this to a suspect and within the hour have them in _tears_ and giving a full confession, even without full evidence. _Just staring._" He put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "I'm even starting to feel _sorry_ for the guys Gibbs interrogates."

"She won't break us, Timmy, we've seen this sort of thing before." He took a sip of his coffee before adding. "I hope." Before Tim could say anything Tony's phone began to ring and he looked down at the name on the screen before picking up. Gibbs. "Hey, Boss."

"Dinozzo, is she at NCIS?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah, yeah she's here. Safe and sound and angry." Tony took a breath. "Kelly's pretty pissed, Boss. I know you told us not to tell her anything until you got back but…," He looked over at McGee. "our little Timmy McGee is wavering a bit."

"Shut up, Tony." stated McGee, slapping Tony's arm.

"Hang in there 'till I get back." Gibbs said.

Tony and McGee continued to hit each other, back and forth. "And when –another slap – will that be, Boss?

With an unexpected slap upside the head, which caused Tony to make a squeak, Gibbs answered right beside him. "That would be now. And would you two stop acting like twelve year olds?" Then Gibbs continued towards the bull pen.

Both of them called after him. "Sorry, Boss."

When Gibbs reached his desk the first thing to fly out of Kelly's mouth was. "What the hell is going on, Dad?" She stood from his seat and walked around to him. "They wouldn't tell me anything! I'm completely oblivious to the situation."

Gibbs sighed and handed her the note. She took it from him and as she read it three things flashed across her face; fear, understanding… and then anger. "That's why you sent me back here; so you could keep me locked up!"

"Kelly, I had to. If you don't they'll-," Gibbs started but he was interrupted.

"I don't give a damn what they'll do! You can't keep me here! She was my squad leader, this should be my case!" She slammed the note down on his desk. "I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself!"

During this argument Ziva walked in but the instant she saw the two, she backed away, closer to McGee and Tony.

"Oh, really, Kelly? When have you had to take care of yourself? You've been in the hands of that program since you were eight – you didn't have to take a care of yourself!"

"What are you even talking about? I've been on missions you wouldn't even-!" Kelly yelled.

"Sure, sure you've been on missions and those are tough… but how long have you been by yourself? A year, maybe? And even then you had people behind you who could take you away from it if need be." Gibbs explained.

"I've matured! I know how to take care of myself, I don't need them!" She screamed back.

"You know what, Kelly? It doesn't matter how much you've matured. This guy is out there, he wants to _kill_ you, Kelly, and because of that you only had two options." He held up a finger. "One, go back into that program for who knows how long or two," He put up another. "stay here at NCIS." He paused, for a moment, searching her eyes. When he spoke, his voice was evidently softer. "I don't know about you, but I could not take loosing my daughter again." Then he walked away, leaving Kelly standing there.

After a few seconds, she turned to the team and said. "Excuse me." Then started to walk away and as Kelly went by Tony noticed her wipe away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. Ziva made a move to follow her but Tony held her back. "No, let me." And for the first time, there were no objections on Ziva's part and he ran after her.

Because it was late, there weren't many people left in the building, which didn't make it that hard to find Kelly. She was sitting on the floor, leaning her head against the wall with her eyes closed and tears now freely falling down her face. Slowly, Tony approached her and slid down the wall, sitting beside her, saying nothing. Kelly opened her eyes and turned her head towards him slightly, and sighed, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that." She sniffed.

"Eh, I've seen worse. My mom and dad used to fight like cats and dogs." He assured her, trying to lighten the mood.

She lightly chuckled. "But still, we shouldn't have done that in front of you. That was a conversation that was meant to be had in private."

"That's alright, we forgive ya." Tony said. "But what _was_ that, Kelly? Why did you freak out?" He then began to whisper. "NCIS isn't actually that bad. Heck, I practically live here."

She took a deep breath. "Well, in the past few weeks, Sarah and I had been talking about who would take over her spot if anything were to happen to her and just a few days ago she told me that when she was done doing her job I would become the squad leader."

"That's great, Kelly!" Tony said. She gave him a look and he corrected himself. "under terrible circumstances but, great."

"Yeah, I just became instant leader." She looked at the wall across from her. "I have a team out there but I can't lead them because I'm stuck in here."

"Ohhh," Tony said. "I get it."

She sniffled again. "And I think that my Dad thinks that I hate him now, but that's not true. I want to be around all of you but I have a responsibility now. A responsibility for three other people." Kelly put her hand to her forehead. "Way to go, Kelly, great way to handle the situation, right? Yell and scream," Her voice broke. "God, I hate crying."

"Hey, hey, hey." Tony grabbed her chin gently and wiped away a tear. "You're confused and scared. You didn't know how to handle it, and your Dad isn't going to hate you because of one misstep." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Everything's going to be okay."

She sniffed. "You know, this might not be so bad. I mean, I get to hang out with you."

A smile landed on his face. "Yeah, I mean who would not want to hang out with me practically every hour of the day? Eh?"

Kelly laughed. "Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that thing you were going to ask me earlier? Before my dad walked in?"

"Oh, oh that. Well, I was gonna say that you and I could go out and get coffee so we could talk about your past… and my past and all that." He explained. "But now that this all happened, I doubt we'll have time for that."

"Oh, well that sucks." She lifted her head and looked at him. "I would have really liked to do that."

"Hey, I'm a surprising guy, you never know if I'll come up with something else."

She chuckled and then looked down at her watch. "Oh, man, it's getting late. I guess I should go collect my stuff from McGee."

"Yeah, Elf Lord was too scared to give it to you earlier." Tony said.

Her brows furrowed. "Elf...Lord?"

Tony waved it away with his hand. "I'll explain later."

Kelly laughed and stood, reaching down to help Tony up. Both were standing in front of each other and rather closely, Tony noticed. Kelly reached out and took his hand. "Thank you, Tony. For listening to me, I mean."

"Hey, it was no problem… I could listen to you any day." This comment caused her to smile.

"Goodnight, Tony."

"Goodnight, bella." He said, in Italian. She stared at him for a second but then, she reached up and placed a butterfly light kiss on his cheek. Kelly then started to walk in the direction of the bull pen, leaving Tony in the hallway alone. Slowly he brought hand to his cheek and he smiled a smile of a man falling love.

* * *

**And there we are! The first bit of real Tony/Kelly romance. : ) I was happy to write it and I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I only got two reviews (not that I don't appreciate them) on the last one and I'm a review whore (sorry for the language)! **

**Love you guys,**

**Sodasgirl212**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay. You guys probably hate me. I hate me. I'm so terribly sorry for not writing. It's just I've had school and even though the school year **_**is**_** winding down, the teachers aren't chilling out with the homework. **** I promise I'll try to be more loyal to the story. **

**Oh, I don't own NCIS or any characters (unfortunately)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_

That was the noise that a Ms. Abby Scuito had been abruptly woken with.

"Just two more minutes, Mom." She groggily called out. But then her eyes snapped open. This wasn't home. She certainly wasn't an awkward, pubescent teenager anymore. She was in the lab. Where she had stayed all night because she was waiting for… THE RESULTS!

All exhaustion gone, Abby hopped up from her mat on the ground and looked to the computer screen and read: **DNA MATCH**. Quickly, she clicked a few buttons, allowing her to view the results. A mug shot popped up on the screen, accompanied by some information. The night before, Jimmy had come down with news of a possible fingerprint on the body of the _third_ victim, Roxanne Lockhart, Kelly's first sergeant, and close friend. Abby skimmed the information quickly before a huge smile broke out on her face.

"WE GOT HIM!" She screamed, jumping up and down. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Glancing at the clock, she saw the time: 6:30. Luckily, Abby didn't have to make any phone calls. Since everyone on the squad had become acquainted with Kelly, they had instantly become targets. So now, along with Kelly, everyone was sleeping in the custody area.

Running as swiftly as she could, she reached the room where everyone was staying. Without knocking, she barged into the door, yelling, "Rise and shine, everyone!" she was met with moans and protests. "Come on, you gotta get up!"

"And why is that, Abs?" Tony asked, from his spot on the floor.

"Because we got him!" Instantly the groans stopped, and everyone was up and alert. "Meet me upstairs." Running towards the elevator, she pushing the up button, and steeped inside, "Good work, Abby. Very good work." Five minutes later everyone was in the bull pen and gathering around Abby.

"What do we have, Abby?" Gibbs asked. He handed Abby the clicker and Kelly some coffee which caused her to smile at him.

"A killer is what we've got; or rather who we've got." She pushed a button and the face of a 34 year old man popped up on the screen, "Meet Rodrigo Martinez. This is the face of the man who matches the finger print. After his involvement in the whole Shannon murder and his companion, Pedro was offed, he went into hiding. Without anyone knowing, he traveled to America and no one has seen him."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Kelly asked.

"Wait! You didn't let me finish. He hasn't been seen before two weeks ago in Washington holed up in a cottage that he was in no way own in the east woods." Everyone was silent. Abby sat with an expectant look on her face. "Well, go and find him! Jeez!"

"She's right. Everyone body grab your gear." Gibbs said and moved toward the elevator, planting a kiss on Kelly's forehead before he left.

Everyone started to file out but Tony stayed back for a minute, pausing in front of Kelly saying, "Well, hey, maybe when we get back, you'll have your freedom."

She smiled. "I just might. And then you and I can go out and get that cup of coffee you promised me."

"That we will, most definitely." Dinozzo grabbed her hand and planted a small kiss there. "Be back soon."

"I'll be waiting." Kelly said, blushing slightly.

"DiNozzo! Come on, we don't have all day!" Gibbs' voice boomed across the room. DiNozzo ran off with a smile on his face and a spark in his heart.

The team rushed as quickly as they could in their NCIS van, thoughts of, "We're gonna get him today." running through their heads. As the cabin came in to sight they slowed their approach to a halt. Silently and quickly the team filed out of the truck, running towards the house. They climbed the porch stairs and Gibbs pounded on the door.

"NCIS, open up!" Nothing. He motioned to Tony to ram the door and he did so. With guns up, Ziva, DiNozzo and McGee rushed into the house. They scanned the hallways and bedrooms, yelling, "Clear!" as they went. After about three minutes, they all joined up in the living room.

"Nothing, boss. Nobody's he-… boss?" Tony asked, trying to get Gibbs' attention.

"Wait, Tony. Just wait." Slowly Gibbs walked across the planks of the wooden floor, listening to the sounds it made. He jumped slightly once. Then quickly, he got on his hands and knees and pushed a rush out of the way. There sat a small door in the floor. Gibbs opened it and they all looked down into it. Darkness greeted them.

"You don't think?..." McGee sounded.

"I'd bet money on it, McGee." Their boss said. Walking down the steps, they found themselves in a basement of sorts. Feeling around, Ziva found a hanging chain and pulled on it causing a bulb to illuminate the small area. When they saw what covered the walls, an instant wave of shock went over them. Photos of Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby, everyone, including Kelly. Gibbs slowly walked over to one of the photographs of Kelly and pulled it down. Anger filled his body as he saw how her eyes had been scratched out with red pen.

"Where is this son of a bitch?" He asked himself.

Out of nowhere a deep voice said, "Welcome to my handsome abode," Everyone whipped around to see Roderigo Martinez himself.

"Martinez," Gibbs stated.

"That's me. Like the pictures, Gibbs? I find them quite tasteful. Especially that one of your daughter. She's quite lovely."

"Shut up." He hissed, trying to keep from snapping.

"So impolite, but I suppose you'll get what you deserve. A tragic death."

"Doubt it."

"Oh, do you? Well, aren't you just ambitious?" He reached into his pocket and in his hand was a button that would trigger the explosives that would lead to their deaths. Without even thinking about it, Gibbs spat a shot out, right at Martinez's heart and he went down. Fallen dead. It was quiet for a few seconds as everyone soaked in what had happened.

"Well… that's was fun." Tony said.

"Yeah, super fun." McGee added.

**That's all I've got, you guys. I hope you enjoyed it! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Wow, it's been an unbelievably long time since I've written for this, or any, fanfic of mine. Can I just say that all of you people reviewing are amazing? Honestly, every single one of your reviews made me smile and I hope that any future work I do will live up to what the story has been so far. I can't wait to start writing again and get some Tony/Kelly romance in there. ;) I love you, you guys. **

**Sodasgirl212**

Abby's eyes followed Kelly's body continue it's loop of nervous pacing as she circled her lab, periodically checking the clock every two minutes.

"God, where are they? They left over a half hour ago…," The young woman came to a halt and turned to Abby with wide eyes, "What if they got kidnapped and are stuck in a basement calling out my name or, even worse, what if they got shot? It'd be my entire fault! God, this is all my fau-," Abby moved quickly over to Kelly and grasped her by the shoulders, making her look straight into her eyes.

"Kelly, none of this is your fault and I'm sure they are all _fine_. Papa Gibbs is a professional. Now," Slowly, she moved Kelly over to her spinney office chair and sat her down, "take some deep, calming breaths and hold on to Burt."

Kelly did as she was told and as she hugged Burt the Hippo close, he made his classic farting noise that Kelly couldn't help but smile at.

"Thanks, Abs. You know, you're right. I'm sure they're fine."

"No problem, Baby Gibbs."

Suddenly, Abby's phone let out a shrill ring and she went to answer it, "Abby Scuito here. How can I please you?...You did?... That's fantastic… Yeah, I'll send her right up." Abby hung up the phone and turned to Kelly, "The mission is complete."

A huge smile broke out on the girl's face at hearing this. Placing Burt on the counter, Kelly ran out of the lab and towards the elevator as fast as humanly possibly. This elevator ride felt like the longest in her life as she watched the flight numbers go up, up, up at what seemed like a snail's pace.

"Come on, come on, come on," Kelly muttered to herself. Finally the metallic doors opened up and she sped out, nearly knocking over the mail cart. "Sorry!" She yelled over her shoulder. "Dad?" She yelled out. But there was no one in sight. "Dad?" There was a ding of the elevator and when she turned, she saw the group of people she loved the most. Kelly ran to embrace her father and she whispered, "Thank God, you're okay. What happened?"

"Shot the bastard, is what happened."

"So he's gone?"

"As gone as you can get."

"And I'm free?"

"Free as a bird, kid."

Kelly couldn't describe the joy she felt at hearing this. For so long she and the crew had been cooped up in this building, able to see, but not touch or breathe or feel the outside world. Now she could be free. Glancing at Tony, she thought of their plans. Free to find out the kind of man he could be… Catching her look, he smiled at her; a teasing, ecstatic smile.

Slowly, they all moved to the bull pin together.

"So what now, Boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out. "Go home, McGee. Get some rest. We all need it."

"Yes, sir." Everyone but DiNozzo followed orders. Tony went up to Kelly and grabbed her by the elbow.

She turned to him, "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you… alone?"

Kelly couldn't help the smile that graced her features. "Sure, that'd be great." She turned to her father. "I'll be right back, Dad. Gotta help Tony with something."

"Okay, that's fine. Be back soon, though, I wanna go home."

She chuckled, "Will do, Daddy." And the pair walked off beyond the staircase.

Ziva and McGee watched the two walk away together, looked at each other and laughed.

Gibbs looked up, "What?"

"Nothing, Boss."

"McGee, there is no reason to lie to Gibbs about this. There is most definitely something. Doesn't he deserve to be told if he does not already know?"

"Do you want Tony's brain to paint the wall, Ziva? Cause that's what's gonna happen if we tell him."

"Tell him what?" Gibbs interrupted.

"If you won't tell him, I'll tell him." Ziva said confidently. She moved over to Gibbs' desk, "If you have not noticed, Tony has taken an interest in your daughter."

"My daughter?"

"Your daughter. He has been working very hard to impress her over the past month or so. Trying to sweep her feet off."

"Sweep her off her feet, Ziva." McGee corrected.

"Yes, that's it. And the reason Kelly is going to 'help Tony with something' is because she knows that he is going to ask her out on a date."

"A date?" Gibbs asked.

"A date." Both of them said in unison. Gibbs started to make his way towards the pair, but McGee and Ziva caught him before he could get far.

"Just let it happen, Boss." McGee said. Gibbs looked over at McGee contemplating it. Sighing, he moved back to his desk, keeping his eyes in the direction that Tony and Kelly walked off in….

Tony and Kelly

When the pair reached a quiet place they stopped. "So what were you going to ask?" Kelly questioned even though she knew perfectly well what was going to be asked.

"Don't you know?"

"I'd just like to hear it come out of your mouth." _His smirking, teasing, sweet mouth._

Tony chuckled, "Alright then," he reached out for one of her hands, "Kelly Gibbs, now that you are free to go out and about on the town, would you consider spending an evening with me?"

The smile on Kelly's face grew and quietly, she responded, "Yes, yes I would."

A surge of excitement went through both of them at the idea of it all.

"Friday night?"

"Friday night sounds fantastic."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at eight." Leaning down, he gave cheek a kiss. Kelly couldn't help but blush a bit at this gesture of affection.

Giddy, she began to lead him down the hall, "Come on, my dad is going to start wondering where I am."

It was a fact that that night ended beautifully for the both of them.

Fifteen minutes later, the team had separated and begun their way home. For the most part, the car ride between father and daughter had been mostly quiet until suddenly Gibbs blurted out, "Do did he ask you out on a date?"

Kelly's face whipped toward her father. "What?"

"Tony. Did he ask you to go out with him?"

"H-how did you know about that?"

"I have eyes and ears in every corner of that place."

"Ziva and McGee told you."

"Basically, yes." There was a pause. "Well, did he?"

Kelly took a deep breath. "Yeah, Dad, he did and I said yes."

Gibbs' hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel.

"Please don't kill him, Daddy. I really like him and I want to go out and see what he's like. I think it could be something great."

Like his daughter, he breathed deep, "I'm not gonna kill him…,"

"You're not?"

"No… but if he hurts you, I'm gonna smash his nuts into oblivion."

Kelly let out a laugh and hugged her father as best she could while he was driving. "Okay, Daddy. I'll let him know that."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Alright, you guys, there's an update. We're getting closer and closer to Tony/Kelly romance. Hey, if you guys have any ideas for their date, send them to my inbox. I'd love to see them and if it fits, then hey, it just might be their actual date. **


End file.
